The Necklace
by Solemn Euphoria
Summary: The Incident was later known as: "The Spectacular Journey of The Glorious Ninjas of Yonder Years Upon Which Culminates Within The Purple Goddess of Chaos's Necklace Which Sparkles Like Thousands of Stars, Just like Me!" Copyright Minato Namikaze
1. Comfort

Well, I started this fic because for some reason Kushina Uzamaki pisses me off to no end. NO END!

I also like the idea of MinaAnko and there must be an age glitch in the Naruto Plot because Shizune, Anko, and Minato became The Sannin's Students at the same time, so they must be the same age, right?

If not, it won't matter, I'll screw around with everyone's age anyways.

Some chapters (like this one) will be more of a drabble than anything, which means I might post a few of those at a time, others will be fairly long, it depends on how it works with the story.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Necklace**

**Chapter One**

**Comfort**

_One cannot think well, love well, or sleep well, if one has not dined well._

_Virginia Woolf_

They were the pride and joy of Konoha, four children at the fragile age of nine already in the graduating academy class.

"They will be the next Sannin." The local woman would whisper amongst themselves.

"They will be heroes."

They had no idea how right they were, but that story is for another time.

The words 'Hero' and 'Sannin' were heavy burdens to bear, particularly for a little girl.

In fact these 'Heroes' could be found huddled around a single park bench comforting a crying Shizune in various ways.

"Aw, don't worry Shizune-chan!" Anko grinned "The exam is going to a piece of cake!"

" 'Kaa-san gave me my allowance so we could go get cake!" Minato added.

"And dango!" Anko cried happily.

Hiashi only sighed as the pair got off subject and wondered how harsh of a speech he will get for being even remotely close to the other children on the bench.

"Okay." Shizune sniffled.

"Come on Shi-Shi-chan!" Anko yelled, not two inches away from Hiashi's face.

Oh yes. The speech will be very harsh.


	2. Strength

Second Chapter! Come gather 'round as I screw around with the timeline!

Naruto isn't mine by the way

This chapter dedicated to my lovely Beta Mer-Mer

**Necklace**

**Chapter Two**

**Strength **

_Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils. _

_ Hector Berlioz_

Hiashi came from noble lineage.

Minato came from the richest family in the fire country.

Shizune came from parents high up in ninja politics.

Anko came from nowhere.

Hiashi was bred for greatness, born lucky, born first, and born brilliant.

Nothing ever concerned him.

Except the brother he was forced to shun.

Minato was spoiled, raised in linens, silks, golds, and all sorts of riches.

He always got everything and everyone.

The problem is that he wanted nothing and no one.

Shizune was told from birth she would be a wonderful politician one day.

There was security in a future that was pre-decided.

There might have been security but not happiness.

Anko was raised by various foster homes and taught to be a housewife.

But, above all she wanted to fight, to be a ninja. But, how could she?

She was nothing, a no one.

Anko walked down the academy corridor, pleased, content.

Dango does that to you.

Especially the ones bought with Namikaze money.

Anko abruptly collided with something cold, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to the floor with a resounding thump.

Anko could only blink as she looked up to see the Legendary Three in the flesh.

The light shone on them as they looked down curiously at the scraggly girl.

Anko did what she would do in any situation like this.

"You're not as cool as they said you were."

Jiraiya did what he would do in any situation like this.

"Yeah? Well, you look like a guy! Flatty!"

Orochimaru snorted quietly at his childishness, Tsunade sent him into a wall.

"Jiraiya, she's only nine!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

Orochimaru offered her a hand, pulling her up from the ground with ease.

"My apologies, Anko-san," Orochimaru murmured to her "Having the emotional maturity of toddlers is one of their lesser known attributes."

Anko smiled at his effortless and sardonic humor.

"But I suggest you make your way to your class before the exams start."

"Oh, yeah!" Anko cried, remembering why she was there in the first place.

"Thank you!" she bowed towards him as she quickly turned the corner.

And for the second time that day she collided with a ninja.

Anko stumbled back looking up to see an all too familiar Hyuuga.

"Oh, Shi-Shi-chan! I keep on bumping into people! Weird, huh?"

"Forgive me for being in your way, Miss." He muttered, avoiding her eyes.

"Forgive me? Since when were you so nice? **I** bumped into **you**!" she exclaimed.

Then she noticed the wrappings neatly circling his head.

"Hey, what's with the bandages on your head? Did the almighty Shi-Shi-chan get hurt?" she laughed.

"Shi…Shi…" he repeated curiously. "Oh, you must mean Hiashi-sama, forgive me, Miss. But, I am not him." He bowed in apology.

"But, you look just like him!"

"He is my twin brother, I am Hyuuga Hizashi." He explained timidly.

"Really!?" she cried happily as she promptly inspected him.

"It _is_ true! You're definitely the cuter one!" She smiled.

Even though she was too young to flirt or realize that she was, Hizashi couldn't help but turn crimson.

"Well, I'm Mitarashi Anko, nice to meet ya!"

"H-hello, Anko-san." Hizashi replied hoping he won't offend her with the familiar honorific.

"Don't be so formal! It's just Anko." She admonished, hitting him playfully. "It's not like we just met!"

"O-okay Anko." Hizashi stuttered, ignoring the fact they **did** just meet.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Za-Za-chan!" she yelled, running down the corridor yet again.

"See you later, Anko." He replied in a daze.

"Nice of you to join us, Anko-san." Her sensei greeted icily.

"Heh, heh." Anko chuckled nervously "You see, it was completely-"

"Our fault." Orochimaru finished smoothly. "Anko saw us practice summoning techniques and asked a few questions, in case she was tested on it, which she wouldn't of course but Tsunade couldn't resist helping a child out, as is her nature. Am I right, Tsunade?

"Yeah!" Tsunade chuckled nervously "I love children!"

Jiraiya snorted like a moose.

Tsunade sent him flying into the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Ignoring the cries of "…Troublesome." and "My** hair**!" Anko hurriedly thanked the two Sannin.

Orochimaru nodded, whilst Tsunade opted for a cheerful wink.

"Very well, just get to your desk." Fujiwara-sensei snapped.

"Anko-chan! Anko-chan!" Minato called her over excitedly.

She sat down next him curiously, Minato normally only talked to her outside of the classroom and that was only because her home was the same way as his.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked rather bored, if only to hide her own excitement. Minato had a way of making his emotions contagious.

"Well, unless we are on the same team, we won't see each other that much any more so I got something for you."

He thrust something out at her.

Anko took the object and noticed it was necklace, simple as it may be.

It was just three wooden balls held together be what looked like rope.

"It's not shiny like the ones I gave to Hiashi and Shizune but this one's the best. It's made of plum blossom wood, blessed by some monks I met last week (they're supposed to be important), the rope was made out of bamboo fibers, I craved some stuff in there, the pointy part at the end is supposed to mean strength and I designed it all by myself! (With some help from Inoichi.)" Minato rambled in one breath.

Anko tuned it over in her hands noticing the last ball did in fact have a curved prong and it did smell of plum blossoms.

Anko smiled when she saw the engravings on each ball, a plum blossom, a pine and bamboo.

Ever since she went to the academy she lived alone depending on the government and has never gotten a real present since.

"Thanks Mina-chan." She sniffed "I'll never stop wearing it as long as I live!"

She grinned happily.

He grinned back. "Good Luck."

"You too."

By the end of the day Anko was convinced that her new necklace was magical.

Everything was going her way ever since she put it on.

They were tested on her best subject and she naturally passed with flying colors.

She was picked to be Orochimaru's student. His one and only student.

She smiled.

_His one and only._

It had a nice ring to it.

She really couldn't believe she owed it all to Minato.

"That is all. Congratulations on passing." And as formal as she sounded, they knew she meant it. "You may proceed to formally introduce yourself to your new comrades."

"Shall we depart, Anko-san?" Her sensei said smoothly.

"Yeah!" replied Anko enthusiastically.

Anko quickly scanned the classroom one last time, hastily spotting Hiashi with his private Hyuuga teacher, both with apathetic looks on their faces and Shizune looking rather flustered while being confronted with a still irate Tsunade.

"I'm great with kids aren't I?" Tsunade demanded, barely able to keep from shouting.

"Uh… yes?" replied Shizune uncertainly.

"Damn right!" cried Tsunade, happily clapping her new ward on the shoulder. "I like you Shizuka!"

"I-I'm Shizune."

"Yeah, whatever. Take this and get me some sake." Tsunade muttered, handing her several bills.

"This early in the morning!?" Shizune exclaimed.

"Are you questioning, your Sensei, Shizuka?" Tsunade asked gravely.

"My name is-"Shizune sighed. "No ma'am."

Tsunade smiled. "Off you go then!" she chirped.

Minato was in a regular three-man cell but despite the introductions still ongoing in his team he wouldn't stop looking at Anko.

She waved at him quickly before following her sensei.

"Anko!" he cried.

"Yeah?"

It was at that moment he realized he had no idea why he called her other than to make her stay a little bit longer.

"Yeah?" she answered again.

Many possible answers to her question flitted across his mind.

_Your teacher is a creep!_

_You're gonna get eaten!_

_Do you even __**like**__ snakes?_

Instead he chose to say:

"Good Luck!"

Anko beamed, "Thanks, you too!"

Then she ran out the door to catch up with her teacher.

All inhibitions melted away when she skipped out the door. Minato smiled at how ridiculous he being, I mean really a **Sannin** of all people?

Impossible.


	3. Fools

Wow, third chapter…

Wow, third chapter…

I honestly forgot about this until two lovely reviewers told me to update…bluntly I might add.

So with being said I dedicate this to the aforementioned reviewers (DancingPickle101 & girl falcona) because reviews are love!

Also I'd to reiterate that there will be **no** Kushina bashing. Or bashing in general, period.

Disclaimer:

Naruto is not mine.

**The Necklace**

**Chapter Three**

**Fools**

_An expert is one who knows more and more about less and less until he knows absolutely everything about nothing. _

_ Nicholas Murray Butler_

They were fools.

A Hyuuga is trained from birth to notice those around you and the varying mindsets they inhabit, which is unsurprisingly simple for them.

Hiashi knew instantly who would prosper in life and excel.

Unfortunately, they were all fools.

They were also drawn to him in way reminiscent to the moth and the flame.

**It was at the age of six Hiashi realized Minato was a fool.**

Hiashi heard the familiar sound of feet padding on the tatami mats.

"Hiashi-sama," came a soft voice "Your presence is required in the Greeting Room."

'The Greeting Room?' thought Hiashi.

The Greeting Room was only used for important guest or formal affairs .Normally the four noble clans meeting to discuss Konoha, but that only happened twice a year.

"I will be there soon."

"Please dress formally, Hiashi-sama." The voice asked politely.

"Of course."

The family was ostentatious.

The complex patterns and designs that adorned their kimonos seemed almost vulgar in contrast to the plain, uniform blankness of the Hyuuga.

Needless to say the silence couldn't have been more awkward…for the Hyuuga.

The Namikaze family on the other hand seemed oblivious to the fact they look like something a rainbow threw up in comparison to the monochrome that is Hyuuga.

"Hello!" came a bright cheery voice.

It was the woman of the three who broke the silence. She was tall, blond and beautiful much like the rest of the family.

Hiashi instantly disliked them, so happy, so content, so untroubled, so open and friendly and **loud**.

Unfortunately for him, the son, Minato, immediately took to the silent Hyuuga.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one."

"WHAT?!"

The exclamation echoed across the hall causing all heads to turn towards them instantly.

"Hiashi-kun, why don't you show your new friend the gardens?" suggested his father in a menacingly calm way.

"Of course Father."

Hiashi looked at his new companion with strained patience, "Shall we?"

"You go first, Hiashi-kun!" Minato chirped

Several eyes twitched, all them coincidently were Hyuuga.

So, trying his best to lose him in the maze of the Hyuuga compound he took the long route: through the Branch House.

Despite his best efforts Minato somehow managed to keep up. He also proved to be an expert at multitasking; Running to keep up with Hiashi's frantic pace, introducing himself to the Branch members, smiling at any girl who might pass by regardless of age (technically he also winked at several of the more effemate men.) and giving Hiashi an intensely detailed auto-biography from up until that point in time.

"And here I am talking to you about my life." Hiashi sighed with relief as the story finally reached its conclusion.

"First, I talked about the Bucket Incident (Horrible it was!) and then I told you about how scary the Kazekage (Really REALLY scary!) was and then about Mei-Ling and her Koi( it was BLUE!) and my swordsmanship lessons(which I'm awesome at!) and penmanship lessons (…I'm still working on that) and my sensei Hikaru (really ,really nice!)And my really big bed (HUGE **and** soft!) And how my hair gets lighter in the summer (like gold and sunshine!) and how my 'Kaa-san was a Yamanaka (before she married 'Tou-san) and how blue the sky is where I'm from (Sky blue, can you believe it, **Sky blue!**)

and how-"

"Why are you telling me all of this?!" Hiashi finally snapped.

Minato gave him a toothy grin that was oddly fox-like and an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

"You're gonna need to know this stuff if your gonna write a biography about The Fourth Hokage."

"…what?"

"You didn't know?! That's why we moved! Tomorrow I'm gonna go to the academy with you! I'm gonna be a ninja! ... Hiashi? Hiashi!"

A little known fact about Hinata is that the fainting came from her father's side_._

**It was at age nine Hiashi realized Shizune was a fool.**

Hyuugas are _always_ better.

They will always sit up straight and look forward.

They will always know what they are and who they will be.

Insults are to be ignored.

Complements are to be calmly agreed with.

Above all, pride is never to be compromised.

**Never** accept charity.

Hiashi knew this.

He accepted this.

Therefore accepting _her_ help would be out of the question.

The little reject who couldn't seem to grasp the simplest of jutsu.

The blushing stuttering little twit!

He wasn't always utterly repulsed by Shizune.

She was an absolute non-entity in eyes.

Until the I.Q test proved her to be the smartest in the class.

And him only second in intelligence.

Second place.

He hated her ever since.

Yet here she was at his elbow, blushing but persistent.

"S-surely you need to eat!" she stammered.

He forgot his lunch.

She offered hers.

He said no.

She said yes.

He, naturally, was suspicious as to why she was so _insistent_ on helping for it was so unnatural to the Hyuuga.

"Just why do you want to help me?" He finally asked "What do you have to gain?"

Then she smiled gently as if she was much older than eight.

"You don't need a reason to help someone."

**It was at age eleven Hiashi realized that Anko was fool.**

"Shi-Shi-chan! … Shi-Shi-chan! … SHI-SHI-CHAN!" Hiashi turned reluctantly to look at Anko running towards him clearly out of breath. Which he supposed was understandable considering she's been chasing him around Konoha for twenty minutes.

"Yes, Mitarashi-san?" he answered calmly.

"Will you give this to Za-Za-chan?" the kunoichi pleaded skipping straight to the puppy dog eyes, she learned that you have to go all out when asking a Hyuuga for a favor.

She held out a book bound in worn red leather, which thumped into his chest as she pushed it towards him. Curious he read the title painted in faded gold.

_Birth and destruction: How to master fire jutsu. _

'It's mine' he immediately thought 'No, it _was_, now it's my brother's, a hand me down given to the Branch House.'

"M-my brother?" he asked incredulously, she knew his brother? A second-class Hyuuga? A Branchie?

Impossible.

Anko missed the troubled look on his face, "Yep, Za-Za-chan let me borrow it so I can get better and fire jutsu and stuff, then Orochimaru-sensei will be proud of me!"

"You're friends with him?" he asked disbelievingly.

Confusion flashed across her face.

"You're not?"

Hyuuga breeding kicked in as Hiashi raised his nose in the air and said haughtily,

"He is from the Branch house; I am above conversing with him."

He looked down at her and realized she was furious. Was it because he insulted Hizashi?

Disbelief shot through him again.

Of course not.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"You're **wrong**."

"That's how it's been for centuries!" Hiashi snapped.

Her eyes narrowed as she took back the book fiercely.

"That doesn't mean its right."

And as she stormed off Hiashi scoffed and pushed the incident out of his mind.

And like all self-respecting ninjas he went home by jumping roof to roof.

What happen next was later known as the "Raining of Splinters on Hapless Villagers caused by the glorious Hyuuga war god!" © Minato Namikaze

It went something like this:

Roof One: Calm.

Roof Two: Slight irritation.

Roof Three: Fleeting urge to chastise the ill-bred monkeys who raised the violet haired twerp.

Roof Four: Sudden Indifference.

Roof Five: Disgust at Hizashi (Branchie) Hyuuga.

Roof Six: Disgust at Anko (Raised by Oxen) Mitarashi.

Roof Seven: Sudden Indifference

Roof Eight: Unexplained urge to pummel Shizune (she was obviously cheating on that god forsaken test!) Nemoto.

Roof Nine: Indifference

Roof Ten: Disinterest

Roof Eleven: Apathy

Roof Twelve: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT TREE DOING HERE; DOESN'T IT KNOW WHO I AM?!

Roof Thirteen: Feeling Slightly Better Despite the Splinters.

(A/N Hiashi's expression never changed throughout the whole time so the villagers had no warning when tree rained down on them.)

**Two Months Later**

Hiashi was proud to say he got over the (RSHVCGHWG © Minato Namikaze) Incident, in fact he would only think of it when he saw his brother…and trees…and the color purple….and books.

Hence Hiashi was walking through the Spartan style courtyard of the Branch House to avoid aforementioned memory triggers.

"Za-Za-chan! Za-Za-chan!" a bubbly voice cried out behind.

All the blood drained out of his face.

What was** it** doing here?

**It** barreled past him forcing several people to dive out of the way, smashing a couple potted plants and scaring several birds out of their nest.

Later the Incident would be known as The Beautiful Purple Goddess of Chaos Bursting Through the Glorious Hyuuga God Of War's Slumber and Awakening the Beast Within Him © Minato Namikaze.

Or TBPGCBTGHGWSABWH for short.

(A/N To this day Hiashi can't figure out how Minato knew what happened.)

**It** sprinted over to** him,** tripped over a cat and stumbled into his (dumb, dumb, dumb!)

arms grinning.

Without so much of a hello to Hiashi.

It was only **it's** (WAY too cheerful) voice that made him focus on what **it** was saying to **him**.

"Za-Za-chan, you know you're my bestest friend EVER, right?" she smiled.

Hizashi turned red as a tomato but nodded.

"Well I'm going on a top secret mission with Orochimaru-sensei to the Sea Country!" Her giddiness radiated off her in waves, "But it _is_ top secret so don't tell **anyone**, okay?"

His (dumb Branchie of a) brother was confused, "Then why are you telling _me_?"

Her eyebrows furrowed down in exasperation, they've obviously been through this before, since she slapped his forehead playfully, "Well duh! You're my bestest friend EVER," She climbed out of his lap "I haven't told Shizu-kun or Mina-chan or Shi-Shi-chan!"

Hizashi was a lovely burgundy by now but he smiled nonetheless.

"Be safe Anko-san."

She slapped him upside the head and grinned "Just Anko."

She pecked on the forehead and skipped away, oblivious to the fact Hizashi dropped in a dead faint.

**And by the time Shizune's uncle died.**

"Thank you so much, Hiashi-san. You really inspired me."

"Why are you leaving with Tsunade-hime?"

"To help people."

"Why?"

She grinned at him. "No reason."

**Or when both of Minato's teammates were killed in action.**

"Will you miss them?"

"…Yeah."

"It was a tough mission."

"Yeah, well, the only mission I'm on is to get ramen."

"Hn."

He grinned wanly at Hiashi "We can call it the Incredible Trek Through A Noble Villiage Made by the Glorious Hyuuga War God and The Wonderful and Wise God of Luuuuuuuuuuuuve."

**Or may be when Anko returned from her mission**

"That poor girl."

"I heard she was experimented on."

"And the poor thing lived by herself!"

"With no one to take care of her?!"

"Yes!"

"The poor dear."

**Maybe it was then, at the age thirteen Hiashi realized, he, too, was a fool.**


	4. Love

Okay, so here is my next chapter

Okay, so here is my next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own many things like: an incredible brain and body and overinflated ego, Naruto is one of the few things I do not own. :D

This is in Hi**za**shi POV

P.S Sorry for the wait! I changed schools and its pure evil which is ironic considering it's run by nuns…

**The Necklace**

**Chapter Four**

**Love**

"_Love and a cough cannot be hid."_

_-George Herbert_

Konoha was hardly a small town but gossip spreads as if it were.

And the biggest gossipers were the Hyuugas.

It drove me mad.

Her name was already a fixation without it being whispered behind these ridiculously thin walls.

Experimented.

Tortured.

_Raped_.

I could only pray it was not true and throw my self into the monotony of my work.

Training and missions.

Missions and training.

Over and over again.

She was the only interesting thing in this godforsaken place.

Even the upcoming Chunnin exams were secondary to the earth shattering concern over her despite the hype the Main House put on it.

"Make us proud, you secondhand Hyuuga!"

"Way to go, you worthless Branchie!

Well, maybe not as enthusiastic, but the meaning was clear.

At least my own House was a tad more sympathetic, they were used to her bulldozing her way through anything and anyone.

How was it she managed to make my existence so miserable without her?

If I didn't know better I'd think I actually fell for-

"Anko!" the Namikaze kid cried –when did he get here? - "they're gonna let us see Anko!"

Oddly, despite all the missions I've taken with him, all the moments he proved himself worthy of being Hokage, all the favors asked of and done for me; whenever I thought of Minato Namikaze (the Fourth, The Yellow Flash, Heir to the Namikaze Clan and Father of the Kyuubi host) he will always be the boy who let me know my best friend will be okay.

…S-she will be okay, right?

Oh, Hellfire.

Now I'm stuttering my own head! Righteous fury flowed through my veins; I am NOT worried about Anko Mitarashi.

So horridly worried…

I noticed whenever I try to not think about …things (not specifically _her,_ of course), the more and more I noticed that whoever designed Konoha was clearly under the influence.

Honestly, that house is pink.

And that one is yellow, I looked at it critically, it had splinters and looked really rough; quite unlike how Anko's lips felt on my forehead before she left.

For an untold reason I missed the roof and landed with a thud on the street below.

My face felt warm and the back of my neck prickled uncomfortably as Namikaze asked in a rather stunned voice if I was okay.

I looked blankly up at him; he was on top of the house adjacent to the Roof That Shall Not Be Named.

I noticed absently that was blue, a more respectable color. Clearly, yellow was the abomination in this situation.

I looked between Minato and the abomination several times and decided the roof really didn't need to be there.

The incident was later called "What the hell?!" © Minato Namikaze


	5. Idea

Hello

Hello! This is to make up for my sudden death.

Disclaimer: Not mine! 

This chapter is dedicated to Kakureru No Kage and Kami-Inu who reviewed ridiculously fast. Much love for you two!

**The Necklace**

**Chapter Four**

**Ideas**

"_An idea is not responsible for the people who believe in it."_

_-Don Marquis_

They fussed around me; strange oddly familiar women who always wanted to know if I was alright.

Why wouldn't I be?

I wanted to ask but it would be rude, I think. Plus, they were nice so I kept my mouth shut which seemed to worry them. I have no idea why. I'd smile but my face hurt a bit when I try. When the women smile at me it seems hard for them too, so maybe it's normal. But, I don't ask why they aren't connected to tubes and machines that beep. Sometimes being quiet is hard but I think it paid off because soon they took some tubes away. Smiling became a little easier.

Sometimes, when I wake up, flowers would be next to my bed. They would be bright and colorful, different people would send them but they always were very pretty. One guy, Hiashi, would send me lilies. It was weird because they would always be sent in the middle of the night, like he was afraid someone would find out. Maybe he was, but he sent them every week. Another I thought was the same guy because the names were so similar. He sent me bright blooms of purple and red every other day. They clashed but it made me smile. Even a _third_ guy sent me these blinding daffodils each Monday. The hyperactive flowers didn't go with his sedate writing, which wrote me long letters detailing the last week's events. They talked about places I haven't heard of and people I don't know. I read it anyways because he talked to me like an old friend, I liked it. He would hide jokes within the good natured writing, particularly when he talked to me about someone called The Hyuuga God of War. I don't get it, but I hope it isn't a real name since he calls me The Goddess of Chaos, not that I don't like it; but it's a mouthful. Sometimes new people would come in, there was this one guy who looked like he was in his mid-forties and he was really friendly. He said he was the Sandaime Hokage. I call him Hoki. Hoki was cool but he wore a weird hat and cape, I think he was a pimp. There was this woman with HUGE boobs; I swear they can't be normal. But nobody stared, it confused me for awhile but I figured it out: she said she worked for Hoki and if he's a pimp…

I wondered why people like that visited me, so I asked a nurse if I'll meet any other people who worked for Hoki. She smiled patiently and said that everyone here works for Hoki.

Oh hell.

I'm stuck in a whorehouse.


	6. Star

Okay, this is just a side thing to keep you entertained. And yes, my dear Kakureru, nuns are scary. At least to me. I simply can't fight them; they have Jesus on their side.

On a side note: this takes place the night after Hizashi decides to redecorate Konoha.

**The Necklace**

**Chapter Six**

**Star**

"_What the hell?!"_

_-Minato Namikaze_

Izuru Umino was happy. Elated. Ecstatic. Floating happily upon the sea of life, destination : fatherhood. Even though his wife complained good-naturedly about being "as graceful as whale on rollerskates," Izuru thought she glowed.

It was a midsummer night, as Izuru and his better half strolled through the park that would lead them home. Leaves rustled gently in the breeze. The dark green foliage waved slowly the wind danced through the trees, whispered across his neck and played with their hair. As a Chunnin, Izuru rarely felt this peaceful. The excitement that surged through his veins inside the hospital slowly settled into drowsy content that seeped through his body like thick honey.

A father, he was going to have a son. A son! He couldn't believe it, but the ultrasound confirmed the gender of his child…his son. Repressing the urge to shout in joy he hugged his (beautiful, BEAUTIFUL) wife closer to him and kissed the top of her (wonderful) brunette head. She looked up at him with understanding eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Izuru?" she said easily.

He beamed, she sounded like a mother already!

"Yes?"

"Well," she smiled indulgently "we've been standing at the front door for six minutes now."

"Oh."

Even then he floated through the nightly rituals, he didn't even remember about brushing his teeth or putting on pajamas. He barely knew his own name.

All he could remember was lying down softly on his bed and the entire universe seeming to unfold around him as his wife whispered "Let's call him Iruka."

Iruka.

How wonderful.

On his back he couldn't help but grin goofily at the stars above his head, they too twinkled happily at him.

"Izuru?"

"Yes, dear?"

She too stared at the stars.

"Where is our roof?"


End file.
